Shika Nara
Shika Nara (奈良 シカ, Nara Shika) is a jōnin-level kunoichi from Sunakagure. She also is a member of the Nara-clan of Konohakagure, however she is one of a very few who do not live in Konohakagure itself. Background During a diplomatic mission to Iwakagure, Shikamaru Nara and Temari found a young girl sleeping next to the road. After waking her up they took her around different nearby villages to try to identify her. Unfortunatly no village recognised her and thus they went to go and visit Iwagakure to see if she could have been from there. But even there they did not know her. So to get closer to her identity they did a few tests, but nothing useful came from that. The Tsuchikage then decided to place her in an orphanage, only to then be stopped by Shikamaru and Temari as they said they would be glad to take her in. However first she had to recover from the unidentifiable wounds she suffered. During that time they finished their mission and waited until she recovered. After that they took her back home to Konohagakure, where they did some paperworks to make her an official citizen of Konohagakure. However she did not have a name yet, Temari proposed the name Shika, as this was the Nara-clan's tradition, to her and she smiled at the name. From that moment on she was called Shika Nara. At first Shika was very scared of anyone other than her addoptive parents. However after a few weeks she began to open up and started to make friends with her fellow academy students. Very soon she graduated from the academy and slowly became more and more open. Before entering the Chūnin Exams, Temari gave Shika a giant fan (鉄扇, tessen) of her own. During her training for the exams, a kunai wounded Shika resulting into a scar over her face. This did not stop her from taking part in the exams and got to the Chūnin rank afterwards. During one mission one of her teammates got badly injured in front of her eyes, making her enter a frenzy of some sorts. The attacker was caught, injured however, but Shika did not snap out of it for another day. After that she tried to stay out of close combat as much as possible not to have this happen again. Personality Shika is a friendly, open and lovable person. Though shy from time to time, her friends say she is easy to get along with. Eventhough she lives in the desert, she spends a lot of time outside walking around and helping people or in the greenhouse taking a nap. By some of her friends she is also described as very lazy as she loves to sleep. Her two favorite occupations is to be with friends and to eat. Because of her crazy love for food, people say that she is actually a member of the Akamichi-clan though this is not true. When on a mission, her soft, kind way of talking disappears and she becomes a more bossy strategist. In addition to that, if a teammate gets injured, she tends to get a lot more aggressive towards enemies to the point that the opponents are in life danger. Appearence Shika has dark brown, spiky hair which she wears in a ponytail. Also some of her hair hangs over her face, covering her right eye. Over her face runs a scar due to a training accident. Furthermore she has brownish, green eyes. Though not visible, her back is covered in small scars which appear to be inflicted by scalpels. Most of the time she wears a black kimono-like dress with a dark red belt. On her left arm she wears her Sunkagure forehead protector. She also wears gloves which are yellow and red. Along with that, she wears black shorts, fishnet shinprotectors and black shoes. On her back is her giant fan which is dark red with three black, flower-like patterns on it. At the joint of the fan a chain with feathers is attached. Behind her fan, she hides a small pouch which holds her two specialy made kunai. Abilities Though Shika shows a preference in fighting at a long-range distance, she is a highly skilled at not only long-range, but also at mid- and close-range combat. Therefor she is best described as an all-round combat specialist. 'Ninjutsu' She mostly uses Wind Release nature manipulation combined with her fan and her kunai. Also, though not being the biological child of Shikamaru Nara, she can use some basic and advanced shadow manipulation techniques. 'Taijutsu' When Shika is forced to use taijutsu, she uses her kunai and combined with her wind release. She claims to be bad at taijutsu, however this is not true. She does not prefer fighting in close combat as this has the chance of her becoming extremely aggressive. 'Genjutsu' According to Shika, using genjutsu is a unfair way of fighting since it gives an unfair advantage. Because of this she refuses to use any genjutsu, but she can counter any genjutsu technique excluding S-ranked techniques. Quotes *"What do you mean, you are on a diet? Food is a gift granted by god." *"There can never be enough food!" *"Noodles? WHERE!?" *"How boring." *"What do you mean, you are worthless? Everyone has their strenghts and weaknesses, so find yours." *"You should not have done that..." Category:Characters